The Lord of the Rings: The Musical
The Lord of the Rings: The Musical is a musical adaptation of the trilogy of books by J.R.R. Tolkien. Cast *James Loye - Frodo Baggins *Peter Howe - Samwise Gamgee *Brent Carver - Gandalf *Evan Buliung - Aragorn *Carly Street - Arwen *Rebecca Jackson Mendoza - Galadriel *Michael Therriault - Sméagol/Gollum *Owen Sharpe - Peregrin Took *Dylan Roberts - Meriadoc Brandybuck *Ross Williams - Gimli Plot The half-Elven maiden Arwen sings the prologue, urging those to whom she sings to trust their instincts. In the region of Middle-earth known as the Shire, Bilbo Baggins, an eccentric and wealthy Hobbit, celebrates his hundred and eleventh birthday by vanishing from his birthday party, leaving his greatest treasure, a mysterious magic Ring, to his young relative Frodo Baggins. The Ring is greatly desired by the Dark Lord Sauron, who could use it to conquer the world, and must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom in Sauron's country of Mordor. Frodo and his friends Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took set out along the road that leads out of the Shire. Meanwhile, the corrupt wizard Saruman also desires the Ring. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree, Frodo and his friends sing and dance for their fellow guests. With the assistance of the Ranger Strider, the four Hobbits escape pursuit by the Black Riders, servants of Sauron, and safely reach the Ford of Bruinen. Awaiting them at the Elven settlement of Rivendell is Arwen, the beloved of Strider, whose true name is Aragorn, heir to the kingship of the Lands of Men. Arwen's father, Lord Elrond, calls a Council of Elves, Men and Dwarves at which it is decided that Frodo will carry the Ring to Mordor. The Fellowship of the Ring sets out from Rivendell: Frodo and his three fellow Hobbits, Aragorn, the human warrior Boromir, the Elf Legolas, the Dwarf Gimli, and the great wizard Gandalf the Grey. Arwen and the people of Rivendell invoke the holy power of the star Eärendil to protect and guide the Fellowship on its journey. In the ancient, ruined Dwarf-mines of Moria, Gandalf confronts a Balrog, a monstrous creature of evil, and falls into the darkness. The Fellowship takes refuge in Lothlórien, the mystical realm of Galadriel, an Elven lady of great power and wisdom. As their journey south continues, Boromir attempts to take the Ring from Frodo; Frodo and Sam flee from the rest of the Fellowship, and Boromir falls in battle. Gandalf returns in time to intervene at the Siege of the City of Kings, where the Lands of Men are under attack by the forces of Saruman and the Orcs of Mordor. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam are joined on their journey by Gollum, a twisted creature who long possessed the Ring and desires to have it for his own again. As they approach Mordor, Frodo and Sam sing to each other about the power of stories. Gollum is moved by their song, but the evil side of his personality asserts itself and he plans to betray the Hobbits. If Aragorn can defeat the forces of evil and reclaim the kingship of Men, he will receive Arwen's hand in marriage. Meanwhile, Gollum leads Sam and Frodo to the lair of an enormous spider named Shelob so he can take the Ring from Frodo when he is dead, but the hobbits manage to survive and make their way to Mount Doom. Galadriel casts spells to protect the forces of good in the final battle. Frodo and Sam finally reach the Cracks of Doom to destroy the Ring once and for all, but Frodo is consumed by the Ring's power and claims it for himself. Suddenly, Gollum reappears and takes the Ring from Frodo, but he loses his balance and falls into the fire with it. Aragorn becomes King and marries Arwen, but Frodo, wearied by his quest, and the great Elves must leave Middle-earth forever and sail to the lands of the West. Bidding farewell to their friend, Sam, Merry and Pippin resume their lives in the Shire. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Prologue" ('Lasto i lamath') – Arwen *"Springle Ring" – Company *"The Road Goes On" – Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Company *"Saruman" – Female Voices *"The Cat and the Moon" – Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Company *"Flight to the Ford" – Glorfindel and Female Voices *"The Song of Hope" – Arwen *"Star of Eärendil" – Arwen and Company *"Lament for Moria" – Gandalf and Gimli ;Act II *"The Golden Wood" – Company *"Lothlórien" – Legolas, Galadriel and Company *"Lothlórien" (Reprise) – Galadriel and Company *"The Siege of the City of Kings" – Female Voices *"Now and for Always" – Frodo and Sam *"Gollum/Sméagol" – Gollum/Sméagol ;Act III *"The Song of Hope" (Duet) – Aragorn and Arwen *"Wonder" – Galadriel *"The Final Battle" – Galadriel *"City of Kings" – Company *"Finale" – Company Category:Stage musicals